


סיריוס

by Areola



Series: פרומתאוס [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Series: פרומתאוס [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954423
Kudos: 1





	סיריוס

הוא שוכב על גבו, בוהה באפלולית. חדר המיטות חשוך כל כך שסיריוס איננו יכול לראות את האריג האדום של הכילות מעליו. החושך בבית בלק היה מוכל- תחום בפינות קטנות של אור. חושך של רוצחים, של אנשים החרדים לחייהם. הוא תוהה אם יש דבר כזה, חושך שבו ניתן לעצום עיניים ולישון לאורך כל הלילה. רמוס היה אומר שזה אינדיבידואלי, אבל רמוס לא מדבר איתו.

הוא זוכר את עצמו, בגיל שלוש או ארבע, מחליק מתחת לשוליה של שמיכת הפוך ומהדס אל החלון. שנים אחר כך, מעיון בספריה של לילי (הוא השביע אותה שלא לספר על כך לאיש, ולילי – שהיו לה מספיק סודות להגן עליהם – נשבעה), למד שהישיבה הזו הייתה כמעט פולחן ריטואלי בתרבות המוגלגית. סיריוס, מצידו, נשען כנגד הזגוגית הקפואה והתבונן על פנסי הרחוב שבחוץ. אולי הוא היה מעוות, לאהוב מוגלגים. את האישים החשמליות הזעירות שלהם, המנועים המפרפרים שלהם – כמו חתלתולים קטנים שנהמו לתחייה בתוך כף ידו. הוא הגניב חפצים מוגלגיים לתוך המרתף, ולא התחרט על כך גם כשוולבורגה גילתה את מקום המפלט הסודי שלו והלקתה את כפות-ידיו עד זוב דם. הוא יכול להיות בן-בלק גם עם העיוות הזה בתוכו. היה לו מום בלב – אנשים חיו עם זה. ואף אחד לא ידע, לאף אחד לא היה אכפת.

חוץ מסנייפ.

סיריוס לא ידע איך או למה. רגולוס לא רצה לדעת שאבא שלהם מחזיק בחצי משכונות העוני בסמטת נוקטורן, אבל סיריוס ידע היטב מה הם קונים ומוכרים- ילדות מוגלגיות, דם חד-קרן, לשונות-אדם לפי משקל וחרחורי גסיסה בצנצנות אטומות. אולי יום אחד, לפני שנים ארוכות, חמקה נערה חיוורת מאחד הבניינים המטים ליפול והרתה את סוורוס סנייפ. 

הוא נתקל בו ברכבת. לילי, שאהבה לחשוב על בני-אדם בתור קווי-עלילה פוטנציאליים (וזוויות, וקרניים במשולש), הייתה מסמנת את הרגע ההוא כנקודת-תפנית, אבל סיריוס רק קילל את הנער שהתנגש בו, והתחמק ממסלולה של קללת-עוקץ. לאנשים אחרים לא הייתה זכות לגעת בו. לא הייתה להם זכות לשלוף שרביט על בן בלק, ויותר מזה: לא הייתה להם זכות לדעת שהוא מבוהל. מישהו אחר וודאי היה אומר לעצמו לשכוח את התקרית, אבל סיריוס נוטר טינה מתוך עקרון. כפי שהוא נוטר טינה ללילי אוואנס שמתיימרת לרחם עליו כשהוא מתיישב בקצה שולחן גריפינדור, נועץ מבטים מזרי אימה בבוצדמים ובחצויי-הדם שמסבים איתו לשולחן.

וזה רק הולך ומחמיר. המבטים, הקללות, אוואנס שמסתכלת עליו בעיניים ענקיות של יונה וסנייפ שרואה בעדו. אם לא ג'יימס, אם לא רמוס, אם לא פיטר (שרוצה כל כך, שסיריוס מעדיף לספח אותו לחבורה שלהם מאשר להמשיך לרחם עליו), הכעס היה מעכל את סיריוס מבפנים. בגלל שהחשד המציק, שסנייפ יודע מיהו ומהו, שסנייפ מכיר את הריקנות הנוראית שגורמת לו להתעורר בלילה ולחפש את אורות הפנסים.

בוגד בדם. שיקוץ, מפלצת.

בגיל שתיים-עשרה, סיריוס קם בלילה ומתגנב למיטתו של רמוס (במקום שבו המוות לא יוכל לגעת בו. רמוס לא מכיר את וולבורגה, רמוס לא האזין ליללותיהם של חתולי הרחוב וצפה בהם מתפגרים מקללת האבדה-קדברה של בלטריקס – רמוס לא הכיר את סיריוס. לא באמת). למחרת בבוקר, פניו של סיריוס סמוקים ודוגמת האריג מוטבעת על לחיו, היכן שלחץ אותה למזרן. רמוס מתחמק ממבטו, ג'יימס לא אומר דבר ופיטר יודע כי מוטב שלא יאמר דבר. רק סנייפ, בשיעור שיקויים, מעיף בו מבט אחד ויודע.

בגיל שתיים-עשרה, הוא שונא את סנייפ בגלל שסנייפ הוא ממזר שמנוני ומכוער, בגלל שסנייפ שונא את סיריוס ורק אמא שלו הכירה את סיריוס מספיק טוב כדי לשנוא אותו. בגיל עשרים, אחרי שגזרה את שיערה לתספורת קארה פראקטית, אוואנס שואלת את סיריוס למה הוא כבר לא נפגש עם רמוס, ואין לו מילים להסביר שהוא לא יודע איך לנהל קשר תקין עם אנשים שמסרבים להעריץ אותו.

זיכרון הלילה ההוא, שבו חשף סנייפ את סודותיו, וסיריוס, ברגע של פזיזות, שלח אותו במורד הערבה המפליקה, ירבוץ ביניהם לנצח.


End file.
